United States Army
"My Struggle II")]] . (TXF: "Providence")]] . (TXF: "Unusual Suspects")]] . (TXF: "My Struggle")]] The United States Army (USA) is the largest branch of the United States Armed Forces and has primary responsibility for land-based military operations. As of fiscal year 2004, it consisted of 485,500 soldiers (including 71,400 women) on active duty and 591,000 in reserve – 325,000 in the Army National Guard (ARNG) and 246,000 in the United States Army Reserve (USAR). History The modern United States Army has its roots in the Continental Army which was formed on June 14, 1775, before the establishment of the United States, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War. Congress created the United States Army on June 3, 1784 after the end of the American Revolutionary War, to replace the disbanded Continental Army. However, the US Army considers itself to be an evolution of the Continental Army, and thus dates its inception from the origins of the Continental Army. The U.S. Army has a military police force that arrests people for crimes, like regular civilian policemen do. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") 19th century 1860s In the 1860s, the U.S. Army fought and beat the Confederates in the American Civil War, ending slavery in the country in the process. (TXF: "The Field Where I Died") 20th century 1940s In the 1940s, the U.S. Army fought in World War II against the forces of Nazi Germany. The U.S. won the war. (TXF: "Triangle") In 1947, the U.S. Army in New Mexico confiscated a crashed alien spaceship. (TXF: "My Struggle") 1950s In the early 1950s, the U.S. Army fought in the Korean War for the United Nations, against the Communist countries of China and North Korea. The war ended in a stalemate. (TXF: "Redux") 1960s During the 1960s, the U.S. Army fought in the Vietnam War. The conflict was bloody and many of its soldiers were killed and some were even left behind. (TXF: "Unrequited") 1980s In the late 1980s, the U.S. Army wore BDUs in the woodland M81 camouflage pattern. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") In 1989, U.S. Army military police arrested an FCC employee at an electronics convention in Maryland whom they erroneously believed hacked into a government database. Unbeknownst to them, the hacking was actually done by John Fitzgerald Byers. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") 1990s In February 1991, the U.S. Army fought in the Persian Gulf War. During the war, they wore the "chocolate chip"-style DBDU uniform with PASGT helmets and PASGT vests and used M16A2 rifles. (TXF: "Providence") Many U.S. Army soldiers coming back from the war became mysteriously ill and sick. This sickness became referred to as "Gulf War Syndrome" by the medical community. (TXF: "Salvage") 21st century 2000s During the 2000s, the U.S. Army fought in Iraq, in a conflict that became known as the Iraq War. (TXF: "Babylon") 2010s In February 2016, the U.S. Army wore the Army Combat Uniform (ACU) in the OCP camouflage pattern. (TXF: "My Struggle II") Personnel * General Jon Steffan * Lt. General Peter MacDougal * Lt. Colonel Josepho * Captain Janet Draper * Sergeant Nathaniel Teager * Gary Davenport * Leo Danzinger * Denny Markham Appearances *''The X-Files'' ** "The Field Where I Died" (mentioned) ** "The Walk" ** "Unrequited" ** "Unusual Suspects" ** "Salvage" (mentioned) ** "Providence" ** "Babylon" (mentioned) ** "My Struggle II" External links * Category:US military